Entre rêve et réalité
by Dealo
Summary: Asami est mort et Akihito se rend enfin compte... Mais où est le rêve? Où est la réalité? [OS]


Alors voilà, ceci est un one-shot qui a pour but de vous faire ressentir de nombreuses émotions...

Je me suis renseigné et j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec un amusement certain. La question à été, comment faire pleurer puis rire le lecteur, et tout ceci dans un court laps de temps? J'y ai réfléchi un petit moment et j'en suis arrivé à l'idée de ce one-shot. En esperant qu'il vous plaira... Enjoy!

-Non! Ce n'est pas fini! Il n'est pas mort ! Hurla Akihito.

Il ne le croyait pas, il ne le croirait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas... pas être mort. Surtout de cette façon. Il continuait de lutter de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'étreinte de feilong. Feilong ne comprenait rien. C'était impossible.

-ASAMI! s'écria-t-il, ASAMI!

-Arrête Akihito, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Il est mort... La voix triste du jeune yakusa lui fit perdre encore plus pied avec la réalité.

-NON IL N'EST PAS MORT! LÂCHE-MOI FEILONG LÂCHE-MOI! Je.. je dois... ASAMI!

Il reussit à se dégager violement et se précipita vers ce corps inerte au sol. Feilong baissa les yeux, ne pouvant rien faire. Il n'avait pas put empêcher cela d'arriver, il n'avait rien put faire... Il n'avait pas pu sauver la vie du yakusa.

-A... asami...

Le jeune photographe se jeta au sol, près ce corps qui l'avait si souvent tenu dans ses bras, repétant inlassablement ce nom, comme si le simple fait de l'appeler pouvait le ramener près de lui. Il lui prit la tête sur ses genoux, tremblant. Il ne pouvait pas... non...

Il posa son front contre celui froid du yakusa. Celui-ci avait les yeux grand ouvert, mais il ne verrait désormais plus rien. Akihito fixa encore un long moment cette tête, ce regard vide, ce petit sourire crispé... Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné n'est ce pas? Il ne pouvait pas... Il le lui avait dit non?

_"Nous irons ensemble dans les couches les plus profondes de l'enfer."_

Alors... Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi le laissait-il seul? Il n'avait pas le droit!

-Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit... Asami... Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser.

Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sa vue se brouilla. Le liquide salé tomba sur le visage si pâle du yakusa, laissant des sillons sur son front desormais inerte. Asami le laissait seul. Il le laissait...

Il serra encore un peu plus ce corps contre lui, des gémissements étouffés sortant de sa gorge en feu. Son corps tremblait incontrôlablement. Asami...

Une douleur sur la nuque lui fit fermer les yeux et basculer doucement dans l'inconscience, ses pâles mains enserrant toujours aussi violement ce costume noir, desormais troué à de nombreux endroits.

Feilong regarda le jeune homme prostré sur le corps de son amant. Des que son regard croisa celui, vide, du yakusa, il détourna le regard, sentant les larmes lui venir doucement. Non, il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il fit signe à ses hommes de récuperer le corps du photographe et celui de son amant, et s'éloigna de quelques metres. Mais au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, il se retourna en entendant ses hommes peiner pour décrocher les mains d'akihito. Il avait serrer si fort le costume du yakusa que même dans son inconscience ils n'arrivaient pas à les séparer l'un de l'autre.

Ainsi, akihito s'était enfin avoué ses sentiments pour Asami? Il était un peu tard pour ça, pensa-t-il aigrement.

Il se détourna, prenant une grande inspiration, et s'éloigna du lieu du meurtre. Asami avait finalement perdu. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué... Un autre homme s'en était chargé à sa place, un homme qu'il se jurait de retrouver un jour, et de faire souffrir mille mort pour l'avoir privé de sa vengeance.

OOOoooOOO

Akihito se réveilla dans une chambre, seul. Il se redressa doucement, se massant la nuque. Bon sang ça faisait mal... Apparement il s'était encore fait assommer. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se rappeler les derniers évènements. Puis il se figea, revoyant la scène sur le port. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'une nouvelle larme quittait ses yeux. Ce ne pouvait être que... faux. Tout n'était que mensonge... Il devait verifier, même si cela signifiait... signifiait... non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il se leva, s'approcha de la porte et tenta de tourner la poignée. Celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas, et il eut beau se démener et tenter de forcer la serrure, rien n'y fit.

Son regard dériva sur la pièce, et il ne vit aucune fenêtre. Où était-il? Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, tentant de réfléchir calmement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir rêver... Non? Ce rêve était bien trop réel pour être faux. Alors... Alors Asami serait donc mort? Non... Il se prit le visage à deux main, gemissant sourdement.

Le silence, l'immobilité de la pièce, lui étaient insupportable. Si ce qui l'entourait avait reflété ses sentiments, tout aurait prit feu, la terre aurait tremblé, les murs se seraient déchirés. Il fit le tour de la pièce, indifférent aux brochures chinoises accrochés au mur. La respiration précipié, il essayait de ne pas penser. Mais il y était bien obligé... Il n'y avait pas moyen d'y réchapper.

Asami était mort à cause de lui. C'était entierement sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été assez stupide pour tomber dans le piège du tueur, s'il avait été un peu plus fort, s'il avait écouter le yakusa... Si...

Ses jambes vacillèrent et il s'écroula au sol.

OOOoooOOO

Entendant un déclic, il redressa la tête pour regarder Feilong pénétrer dans la pièce. Mais il ne réagit aucunement. Le sentimenet de culpabilité qui envahissait sa poitrîne comme un parasite monstrueux et pesant lui donnait à présent l'impression de s'agiter et de se tortiller en lui. Akihito ne pouvait plus se supporter... Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour pleurer pour ce pervers de yakusa... Mais c'était plus fort que lui, de grosses larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues, lui brulant les yeux.

Il murmura encore, plus pour lui même que pour le chinois:

-C'est impossible, n'est ce pas?

-Je sais ce que tu ressens Akihito, dit Feilong avec beaucoup de douceur.

-Non, tu n'en sais rien du tout, réplique le jeune photographe. Sa voix était devenue soudain puissante et ferme. Une fureur intense, comme chauffée au rouge, jaillissait en lui. Feilong ne savait rien de ce qu'il ressentait.

Akihito se redressa et lui tourna délibérément le dos. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il ferma les yeux, revoyant ce jour où Asami lui avait murmuré dans le creu de l'oreille qu'il lui appartenait. Il s'était montré très doux ce jour là, il lui avait fait l'amour avec tendresse... Il lui avait remonter le moral... Mais il avait parut troublé... Akihito ne serait jamais pourquoi. Il aurait du lui demander, au moins une fois.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Akihito, murmura derrière lui le jeune yakusa.

-La ferme la ferme! Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part Feilong! hurla-t-il, RIEN!

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, pas rester... Il aurait voulu courir, courir sans jamais s'arrêter et ne plus jamais regarder en arrière, il aurait voulu être ailleurs... pas... ici, pas avec lui... Il voulait.. Asami.

Il se precipita vers la porte, saisit la poignée et la tourna violement. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Akihito fixa à nouveau le jeune yakusa.

-Laisse-moi sortir, dit-il.

Il tremblait des pieds à la tête.

-Non, répondit simplement Feilong.

Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes, sans bouger.

-Laisse-moi sortir, répéta akihito.

-Non, répondit une nouvelle fois le chinois.

-Si tu ne... Si tu m'enfermes ici... Si tu ne me laisse pas...

-Tu feras quoi? Demanda ironiquement Feilong, Tu n'es pas en état de sortir. Tu es trop choqué.

-Moi, choqué? Murmura le jeune photographe, Et pourquoi serais-je choqué? Je devrais être heureux! Il m'a enfin abandonné, enfin rendu ma liberté! Alors... Alors je ne... Devrais.. Pas...

Sa voix s'éteignit, ses sanglot reprenant violement.

-Je... Pourquoi est-il venu? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement laissé? Pourquoi?

Il regarda encore une fois le jeune yakusa, ses larmes se s'arrêtant plus de couler.

Feilong s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Akihito se débattit et donna de grands coups de poings dans ce corps qui l'étreignait.

-Lâche moi, lâche moi! Feilong... Pourquoi? Il ferma les yeux, se laissant enfin aller à la douce réalité. Il était seul.

L'entèrement se passa sobrement, comme l'avait voulu le yakusa. Ils n'étaient que tres peu au cimetière, chacun avec une expression différente sur le visage. Akihito observa encore un moment ce cercueuil où résidait cet homme froid qu'il avait dabors détesté puis aimé. Feilong fut le dernier à partir, le laissant seul. Il resta debout un long moment à contempler la surface lisse de la tombe, où était gravé une phrase, qu'il avait à tout pris voulu mettre:

"Nous irons ensemble dans les couches les plus profondes de l'enfer."

Il tenta de ne pas penser à son amant, de ne pas se souvenir que cette phrase, il la lui avait murmuré avec colère, avant de l'embrasser violement.

La pluie commenca à tomber, reflet de son triste chagrin. Il ne devait pas fléchir... Il ne devait...Une larme tomba sur sa joue, bientôt suivit par d'autres, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

Le soleil s'était déjà couché lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid. Il se leva alors et retourna chez lui en s'éssuyant le visage de sa manche.

OOOoooOOO

Akihito se redressa en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, completement perdu. Que ce passait-il? Il se trouvait dans un lit aux draps de soies, et un homme d'une certaine carrure dormait tranquillement près de lui. Akihito reprit difficilement son souffle, se rappelant son horrible rêve.

Mais il était completement cinglé pour faire un rêve aussi débile! Il se prit le visage à deux mains, se rapellant sa réaction dans son rêve. Il avait.. pleuré ? Pour le yakusa? Et puis quoi encore? Ahhh C'était pas possible!! Il était un psychopathe, un masochiste! Il aimait un yakusa! Ah!

Il regarda Asami dormir tranquillement, son visage serein. Il se pencha légerement sur lui, en silence. Il était tout de même tres tres beau...

Il se redressa encore violement et se jeta hors du lit. Il était malade! Il trouvait Asami beau comme un dieu! Oh bon sang!

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il devait... courir! Il devait oublier ce qu'il venait juste de penser. Il devait avoir de la fièvre.

Asami ouvrit un oeil fatigué en entendant le bruit que fit le jeune homme pour sortir. Il jeta un regard près de lui, et un petit sourire joua un instant sur ses lèvres. Il rapellerait ce soir au photographe qu'on ne le reveillait pas ainsi... Sous peine de se faire punir!

En esperant que cela vous a plus!! Et dites moi si j'ai reussi à vous faire ressentir des émotions s'il vous plaît


End file.
